Can't Sleep
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Clark is gone for a few days, He leaves a surprise for Lois. One-Shot. CLOIS FOREVER. Enjoy.


Hey All! This is #5 out of 100. This one, was a lot of fun to write! And has got to be on of my favorites! Love yall!

Summary: Clark's gone for a couple of days and he leaves a surprise for Lois.

* * *

"You know Kemp's has better sale?"

"I will be in trouble if it's anything but, chunky monkey, half baked, and phish food." He smiled at the cashier.

"Ohh." She stammered at his good looks. "Uhh.. Having a party?"

_Pity party_, he smiled to himself. "Something like that."

"Ha, well have a wonderful night." She beamed at him as she grabbed his bagged groceries and receipt, and handed them to her.

"You to, Jenna." He read her name tag and smiled, she blushed and watched her co-worker roll his eyes at her.

* * *

Lois had been dreading this conference for weeks. Her husband was going to be gone for four days, both Clark Kent and Superman. It was night two and she had enough. It was impossible to fall asleep without his warm body, or his chiseled muscles for a pillow. There were nights were Superman had to fly off in the middle of the night, but in most cases he would be back for at least part of the night, and it never happened four nights off in a row.

Lois rolled around on the bed once again trying to get comfortable, she huffed grabbing her husbands pillow and pushing it into her face to scream. She smiled a sad smile when she realized how much his pillow smelt like him. She hugged it tight to her. "This is ridiculous. Let's go down stairs Shelbs. ..Traitor." She smiled at the sleeping dog that seemed to be enjoying to missing Clark because he got to sleep on Clark's side of the bed.

Lois gave up on sleeping so she grabbed her laptop, and Clark's pillow and made her way to the kitchen.

She sat at the kitchen table in Clark's flannel t-shirt, and Clark's pillow in her lap, researching an article. She never felt so out of whack. She was exhausted but she knew she wasn't going to fall asleep.

"I need chocolate." She groaned as she remember she ate her last piece last night. She wondered if there was anything in the freezer, most likely not because she hadn't done any shopping in a week. "it's worth a look."

Lois opened the freezer and to her shock she found a small box with her name on it, in Clark's handwriting.

"What…" Lois grabbed the package and placed it on the table, as she sat down she slowly lifted the lid to find ice cream, a chocolate bar, and note.

"_Dear Lo,_

_Ha, you miss me. Enjoy so chocolate. Love you sweetie. See you in a few days. Don't worry I won't be able to sleep either._

_XX OO x1000000000_

_Love Clark."_

She had a small tear fall down her face, she kissed the note and grabbed the chunk monkey and put the rest in the freezer.

"Love you to Clark." She quietly whispered.

* * *

"Mmhm." Lois moaned in her sleep. Her body reacted to the small kisses being lavished upon her. "Not another stupid dream." She mumbled. She was about to bring her hands up to rub her eyes up to her face, when large strong hand stopped her.

Her eyes shot open, to see Clark eye's smoldering into her.

"Cla-" She squeaked but was cut off by his passionate kiss. She quickly gave up speaking and wrapped her arms and legs around her husband to mold him to her. His lips trailed down her shoulder so she could take a breath.

"What… are you… doing… home?" She said roughly through her gasping breath.

"Clark Kent wasn't due back until 10 am, but Superman said he would fly him back to his wife." He grinned as lavished kiss on her heaving body.

"Oh." She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look upwards. "I'm glad you're home. It has been impossible to sleep. Thank you for the ice cream." She smiled at him

"It has been impossible for me to sleep too." His eyes burning into hers. "I already left Perry a message at work." He winked at her.

"Good. I need to catch up on some sleep." She sighed and buried herself closer to him and place small kisses on his chest.

"Lo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any ice cream left?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Oh I was thinking about sharing some with my wife before I go to sleep."

"Tha-" She was cut off by couple whooshes to find him smiling down at her with the Phish food in his hand.

"Where's my spoon?" She asked reaching out her hand

"Oh trust me… You won't need it." Clark turned off the light in their room and Lois giggled in anticipation.

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! I thought about writing this the other day when I bought myself some half baked ice cream.


End file.
